


Mea Culpa

by 2GayNTired4This



Series: Class Writing Prompts Turned Fanfiction [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I cried while writing this, Post "Doomsday" episode, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2GayNTired4This/pseuds/2GayNTired4This
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I thought I'd faced my worse day ever but I was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mea Culpa

I thought I'd faced my worst day ever, but I was wrong. When I had come too late for Madame de Pompadour, it felt like the world was ending and there was nothing I could do to stop it. This was a thousand times worse.

Rose was gone, trapped in an alternate dimension and it was all my fault. It was my fault she fell through the vortex. It was my fault she was hurting. It was all my fault. She was gone and there was nothing I could do to fix it. Not this time. She had given up everything for me, and I had failed her. My beautiful, wonderful Rose, lost because of me. My hearts ached at the thought.

_Mea culpa_ , I thought. _Mea maxima culpa_. As these words echoed in my head, I slid down the wall of the TARDIS and, for the first time in a hundred years, I wept.

**Author's Note:**

> "Mea culpa" means "my fault" in Latin. "Mea maxima culpa" means "my own most grievous fault" in Latin. Sorry if my translation is wrong. I got it from The Mortal Instruments.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, as short a it was. If you didn't, I'm sorry. Feel free to leave constructive criticism, but flamers beware.


End file.
